Mr Perfect
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: Shuiichi Hatanaka feel ignored compared to his new Stepbrother Kurama, see how he finally creaks under the pressure and confronts his family, only to learn, that maybe Kurama isn't as perfect as he thought. OneShot


Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shuichi had been walking home from school when he spotted a classmate.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi!" She greeted as she spotted him.  
  
"Hey," Shuichi replied. He was walking to his new home. His dad had decided to marry Shiori Minamino and they had moved in with her and her son, Shuiichi.  
  
"So, is it true? Is you Brother Shuiichi Minamino?" She asked as she walked beside him.  
  
"It's Step-brother and yes." Shuichi replied slightly annoyed. All week people had been asking him the same question. 'Is perfect Shuiichi Minamino your brother?' He hated it. They only cared about his brother, not him. Shuichi sighed as he turned left. His new home came into view. As he entered the house his stepmother Shiori greeted him.  
  
"Did you have a good day, Shuichi?" Shiori asked  
  
"Yes," Shuichi sighed  
  
"That's good." Shiori replied as she entered the kitchen to start up with dinner.  
  
That night the entire family sat down for dinner. Kazuya was talking about what happened to him at work. He had just said a joke, when the conversation turned towards Kurama.  
  
"Shuiichi, How did you do on that science test you studied for last night?" Kazuya asked  
  
"I got an 100 on it." Kurama replied.  
  
"And how about your math test Shuichi?" Kazuya asked  
  
"I got an 85." Shuichi asked  
  
"Oh," Kazuya replied "That's good."  
  
"Yeah, But not as good Shuiichi" Shuichi muttered, but no one other than Kurama heard him.  
  
Kurama sighed, once he heard what Shuichi said he knew it would be harder to get to know Shuichi.  
  
"Hey, how about we go for a picnic in the park on Saturday?" Shiori asked as she stared to feel the tension between everyone.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Kazuya replied  
  
"Sure" Shuichi said  
  
"Alright" Kurama replied "I don't believe I've got anything planned for that day."  
  
Saturday  
  
Shuichi awoke with a groan. Slowly he rolled off the bed and went to get ready. As he arrived at the kitchen he saw Kurama there already dressed. Kurama was wearing a baggy red shirt and a pair of black pants.  
  
"Good morning" Shuichi said slightly crossed  
  
"Good morning" Kurama replied as he looked up from his tea.  
  
Kurama went downstairs as soon as he arrived back from Koenma's mission. He spent all night fighting this one demon that had gotten through the barrier into the human world. He was a little surprised when Shuichi had greeted him. Looked at him. He was wearing a pair of baggy jean and a black T-shirt with a chain.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Kurama asked kindly  
  
"Yes, you?" Shuichi asked somewhat annoyed  
  
"Good." Kurama replied.  
  
"Good Morning Shuichi, Shuiichi." Shiori greeted as she and Kazuya entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning mother." Kurama replied  
  
"Good morning Dad" Shuichi said  
  
"How are you?" Kazuya asked as Shiori started to cook breakfast.  
  
"Fine" Kurama and Shuichi replied. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. After breakfast, Kurama offered to do the dishes while Shiori packed the picnic basket.  
  
"Why thank you Shuiichi" Shiori said to her son.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
They family left the house and started to make their towards the park.  
  
As they arrived they set a blanket underneath a giant oak tree.  
  
"So, Shuiichi what are your friends name? I've never met them." Kazuya started  
  
"Well, there is Hiei, we're best friends, Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Yukina, Keiko, Koenma and Hinageshi. They are my good friends. I'm pretty good friends with Touya and Jin." Kurama replied "Also Genki."  
  
"Really, you've never told me you had so many friends." Shiori replied "What about that blue haired on that keeps coming over."  
  
"Oh, her" Kurama blushed, chuckling was heard from the tree.  
  
"Who's there?" Shuichi asked  
  
"Fox just tell her you love her and get it over with." The voice called out  
  
"Just as soon as you tell Yukina who her brother is." Kurama growled in response  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So it won't happen. So stop nagging at me, you know it's complicated Hiei." Kurama replied some what regretfully  
  
"Hn, Toddler wanted me to tell you about the meeting tonight. Same time as last time." Hiei replied  
  
"Great, just what I need, Toddler boy nagging about how the mission went wrong and how much work he had to do to cover for us." Kurama growl turned into a sigh.  
  
"Hn, just be there, or the idiot might not be alive the next time you see him." Hiei replied  
  
"Fine" Kurama sighed. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Where was he?" Kazuya asked  
  
"In the trees. He isn't very sociable." Kurama replied.  
  
"Oh." Kazuya replied  
  
"What about you Shuichi, Who are your friends?" Shiori asked  
  
"I've got a couple at school" Shuichi replied  
  
"That's good." Shiori replied  
  
"Shuichi, why don't you tell us their name?" Kazuya asked, Kurama could only think 'Oh no'  
  
"Like Shuiichi?" Shuichi growled "yeah, that's right, why aren't I like Shuiichi. Well, I'm sorry if I can't be perfect."  
  
"Shuichi, that's not what I.." Kazuya was about to say 'meant' but was interrupted by laugher.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Me perfect," Kurama laughed  
  
"You can stop being Modest" Shuichi growled  
  
"I'm not. If I was perfect I wouldn't be here right now," Kurama's laugher stop and he drew quiet. " If I was prefect I would have saved my best friend, If I was perfect I wouldn't have to be so, well, suicidal in fights, if my life was perfect I could date the girl I like without breaking some laws. If I was prefect I'd probably be dead."  
  
"Shuiichi what do you mean?" Shiori said a little worried about her son.  
  
"I'd like to explain, but under law I can't." Kurama replied sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, forget I ever said anything." Kurama replied. "I got to get going, the others need me."  
  
"What do you mean Shuiichi?" Shiori asked  
  
"I'll put in a request," Kurama said as he waved from behind as he slowly disappeared.  
  
That night  
  
Shuichi went to bed. He had been silent all day. He had been thinking about what had happened earlier that day. They left the park after his brother left. He had yet to return. Shuichi felt bad for what he had said to him. He didn't really mean it. He was just a little upset that everyone liked him. He wasn't used to being ignored, especially by his father. It was almost as if his father preferred Shuiichi to him. He knew he was imaging it but he couldn't help it could it. He just wished that Kurama would return so he could tell him sorry.  
  
Slowly he fell a sleep. Knowing now, he had nothing he needed to be jealous over, Kurama had more problems than he was, he was even more imperfect than he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. This story is basically about Shuichi, Kurama's stepbrother and thinking about how everyone thinks how perfect Kurama is. I'm pretty sure that this isn't something that has been used before. The law I mention is that a demon and a ferry-girl can't get together. But that doesn't mean anything to Botan and Kurama, since it's so obvious that Kurama and Botan like each other that even Hiei is trying to get them together. So please R&R. so until next time  
  
C-ya. 


End file.
